The present invention relates to swimsuits and more particularly to swimsuits for women that incorporate simple and effective means for bust control.
It is common practice in the manufacture of swimsuits to incorporate brassiere cups or what is in effect a substantially complete brassiere therein, such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,642 issued Oct. 7, 1952 to Robins and 2,700,160 issued Jan. 25, 1985 to Scholfield. This structure is expensive to manufacture and it is confining while swimming.